The present invention relates to ink jet printing formulations and specifically it concerns pigment-based ink jet printing formulations that contain anti clogging agents.
Ink jet printing is a well-known technique by which printing is done without establishing actual contact between the printing device and the substrate on which the printed matter is deposited. One such method comprises projecting a stream of droplets towards a surface, where the trajectories of the droplets are controlled electronically, thus obtaining the desired printed image. Another method of ink jet printing is to direct droplets on demand from a set of orifices onto a substrate which moves relatively to the set of orifices.
The ink compositions used in these devices, must meet various requirements concerning viscosity, surface tension, resistivity, solubility, wetability of the substrate, rapid drying and that they may pass through an ink jet orifice without crusting or clogging it. It should be understood that crusting and clogging these orifices is unacceptable because it reduces print quality by leaving a white, non-printed area on the substrate and ultimately leads to failure of the printer to print. When using pigments-based inks in ink-jet printers, clogging was found to be an extremely severe problem due to extensive clogging caused by pigment aggregation.
In the past, a number of solutions suggesting ways to improve ink jet printing formulations, have been described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,720 discloses a quick-drying ink composition which has good penetrating property and preservation stability, and comprises water, a lubricant, a coloring agent and Rxe2x80x94O(CH2CH2O)mCH2COOM, where R is an alkyl group having 6 to 14 carbon atoms; M is a cation selected from among alkali metal ion, quaternary ammonium cation, quaternary phosphonium cation, alkanol amine cation, and m is an integer of 3 to 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,458 discloses the incorporation of a C2-4 alkyl amine into a non-aqueous, ink jet printing formulations so as to inhibit corrosion of metals which come into contact with the ink formulation
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,417 teaches the use of an ink composition having improved viscosity, where this composition comprises a solid pigment based on a polyacrylic resin, water dilutable organic solvent such as C1-C4-alkanols, lower aliphatic ketones and others, water and a humectant such as ethyleneglycol diethylene glycol triethylene glycol and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,759 discloses an ink jet printing formulation which comprises a support and an ink receiving layer containing a pigment, a hydrophilic binder comprising a mixture of polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone and a vinyl acetate homopolymer and/or vinyl acetate alkyl acrylate copolymer, together with a quaternary ammonium compound. This composition, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,759 assures a good waterfastness and web rub off properties, as well as high color density and image clarity.
A water soluble dye ink composition comprising an anionic dye component and a cationic dye counter ion, where the cationic dye counter ion is selected from among lithium, a quaternary ammonium ad a quaternary phosphonium, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,592.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,437 discloses a possible solution to the problem of crusting and clogging of the orifices by employing a humectant in the aqueous ink-jet compositions. In accordance with this reference, including compounds such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, trimethylol propane, pentaethylene glycol, improves the ink composition by reducing the rate of evaporation.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an additive for a pigment-based ink-jet printing composition, capable of substantially reducing clogging in a printing head of an ink-jet printer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pigment-based ink-jet printing composition comprising an additive which is capable of substantially reducing clogging in the printing head and corrosion of metal parts of the ink jet printing apparatus with which the printing ink composition comes into contact.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
The present invention concerns an additive for a pigment based ink-jet printing composition which is used in conjunction with a printing head that comprises metallic components, said additive comprising a cationic component and an anionic component, characterized in that the cationic component is a cationic surfactant
The term xe2x80x9csurfactantxe2x80x9d as used hereinafter relates to a substance that, when present at low concentration in a system has a property of adsorbing onto surfaces or interfaces of the system and of altering to a marked degree the surface or interfacial fee energies of those surfaces or interfaces.
Ink-jet printing compositions which include pigment(s) therein, are in fact dispersions of pigments, where the pigment particles demonstrate a tendency to aggregate, thus clogging the ink jet orifices of the printers print head. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an additive that when added to an ordinary pigment-based ink-jet printing composition, will retain the ink""s properties while preventing the aggregation of the pigment""s particles in the ink when subjected to interaction with the print head metallic side walls. This effect is achieved by adsorption of the long chain of the cationic surfactant to the pigments"" surface, thus providing it with extra stability which overcomes and prevents the pigment coalescence, aggregation and consequently the clogging of the nozzles while the pigments interact with the printing head metallic side walls.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cationic component of the additive is an ammonium surfactant, preferably, C10-22alkyl trimethyl ammonium.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the anionic component of the additive is bromide, chloride and the like.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the additive is C16(CH3)3NBr.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a pigment-based ink-jet printing composition comprising the additive of the invention as described above.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention there is provided a pigment-based ink-jet printing composition, in which the additive of the invention comprises about 0.05 to about 1% by weight of the total composition weight, preferably from about to 0.2 to about 0.4% by weight.